1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector fixing construction of a connector bracket, and more particularly to a connector fixing construction of a connector bracket, in which a plurality of kinds of partition walls are held within a bracket so that various connectors can be fixed within the bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various connector fixing constructions of a connector bracket are already known. For example, there is known a connector fixing construction 51 of a connector bracket shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. The conventional connector bracket 52, shown in FIG. 5, includes partition walls 53 defining connector receiving chambers 54 to 58 for respectively receiving many kinds of connectors 61 to 65, and connector locks 59 provided adjacent respectively to the bottoms of the connector receiving chambers 54 to 58 for holding the connectors 61 to 65, respectively.
In the above connector fixing construction 51 of the connector bracket, when five kinds of connectors 61 to 65 are fitted respectively into the connector receiving chambers 54 to 58 from the bottom side of the connector bracket 52, these connectors are locked by the connector locks 59, respectively.
Thus, in the conventional connector fixing construction 51 of the connector bracket, many kinds of connectors 61 to 65 can be received and held within the connector bracket 52, and therefore the overall construction can be made compact as compared with the case where the connectors are mounted separately.
There is no problem with the above conventional connector fixing construction 51 of the connector bracket if the kinds and number of connectors to be received and held within the connector bracket are fixed. However, in many cases, the kinds and number of connectors are changed when the specification is changed or when the connector bracket is used in another kind of car. Therefore, the conventional connector bracket 52, in which the connector receiving chambers 54 to 58 are formed by the fixed partition walls 53, could not deal with such change, and therefore is inferior in versatility.